The Spy's Wife
by hermoine snape
Summary: Severus must go deep under cover for the sake of the war, but he leaves his wife behind. Hermione must learn how to live with an abance husband. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit goes to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. I'm just bowing the characters for awhile to write a fan fiction that I hope you will all enjoy.

AN: This story is based around a teacher/student relationship if this bothers you please turn back now.

Reminder: Hermione is a year older than her classmates. Her birthday is September 19, 1979. Witches and wizards have longer life spans than muggles.

* * *

The Spy's Wife

* * *

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had a secret love affair since she was fifteen. (She was in her fourth year). Severus knew if they were caught it meant Hermione would be expelled and he would be fired and sent to Azkaban. So, they kept it well hidden from the students and staff.

Hermione was sixteen when they had their first pregnancy scare. They were discovered at Grimmauld Place by Remus Lupin, Hermione's friend and ex-professor. Remus gave them his word that he would not tell anyone their secret.

Hermione did find out she was pregnant three months after their first scare of pregnancy. But sadly she miscarried seven weeks into the pregnancy during his class. Than that was when Professor Dumbledore found out about the affair. Hermione feared of being expelled and Severus being thrown into Azkaban hung over her shoulders, but Dumbledore allowed them to stay at Hogwarts. The couple had to keep their relationship discreet. They quickly agreed to the terms.

Severus and Hermione were secretly married three weeks after Hermione turned seventeen. (She was in her 6th year). Albus happily preformed the wedding. Remus being the only person that knew about their affair witnessed the union.

* * *

Severus laid in his bed watching his wife of three months sleep. Hermione sighed and moved her left hand onto Severus muscular scared chest. A solitaire square medium size 75 karat diamond ring that rested next to a white gold wedding band shined around the bedroom.

"Severus." whispered Albus not to wake Hermione.

Hermione rolled over canceling her full rounded breasts from view. Albus motioned to the sitting room. Severus sneered at the headmaster, and Albus left the bedroom doorway. Severus got out of bed and pulled his pajamas pants over his naked thighs.

"Where are you going?" mumbled Hermione sleepily.

"Sleep love. It's only the Headmaster." whispered Severus, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Ok." she mumbled.

Severus crested her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the bedroom into the sitting room closing the door slightly.

"What is it Albus?" hissed Severus not liking having his privacy disturbed; especially with his wife.

"I leave with Harry to the cave in a month. I hold you to your vow, Severus." said Albus calmly.

Severus looked taken back. "I'm spying for you. Isn't that enough?"

"I know Draco doesn't have the heart to become a murder."

"Has it occurred to you that I don't want to do this anymore." hissed the spy.

"Of course I have."

"No you haven't." hissed Severus dangerously. "My wife worries every time I'm gone. You ask to much of me Albus. I'm tried of it."

"You will fulfill the deed. It will place you in Voldemort's good graces." said Albus calmly knowing that Severus had to be close to the dark wizard.

Severus balled up his fist angrily at his sides his white gold wedding band hit the firelight. "Fine. Now get out."

"Give Mrs. Snape my love." said Albus gently.

"Please just go. We're even." said the Potions Master fatly.

Albus nodded his head and left through the fireplace. He was gone with a swish of green flames back to his office. He had done what he set out to do.

Severus turned and saw Hermione in the bedroom doorway with tears in her bright brown eyes.

"How much did you hear?" he asked his wife gently.

"Everything. I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to ease drop." whispered Hermione in a cracked emotional voice.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want her to know. It scared him that she would leave him for what he had to do, or she wouldn't never look at him the same way again.

"Severus," said Hermione walking up to her husband, "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

He pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her slightly frizzy hair. "I don't know how long I'll be gone for, honey."

Hermione pulled back and ran her fingers through his black baby fine hair. She told, "I'm a spy's wife. Our lives aren't written in stone. The dangers are what we face every day. I'll be here waiting for you to return. As for now let's return to bed."

Severus smirked and lifted Hermione into her arms. She squealed in surprise. He'd worry about the rest later. He wanted his wife screaming his name in passion.

* * *

The month pasted and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room knowing what was about to happen. Death eaters would enter Hogwarts and she couldn't tell a soul. She closed her eyes when she heard the dark wizards enter into the castle. Her husband would kill Albus Dumbledore and become a traitor. She could do nothing but follow her fellow students and her professors outside the grounds.

'I hold you to your vow, Severus.' Hermione heard Dumbledore's voice rang in her head as she looked down at the body of the headmaster. She raised her lit wand with the other students and professors. They didn't know what had truly occurred. Dumbledore asked for death. It was her blessing and her curse to know the truth behind the whole plot.

* * *

Hermione sat at the dinning room table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had told the Order of the Phoenix about Dumbledore's murder and that Severus Snape had done the deed. Hermione stared at the wall in a daze. Dumbledore was dead and her husband was now deeply under cover in Voldemort's ranks.

Remus walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of his close friend. He slowly turned her head and saw her distant. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Hermione sweetheart?" said Remus. "Do something. Cry, yell, slap me. I don't care. Please don't shut down."

She handed Remus a small piece of parchment. He took it from her and sat down next to his friend. He quickly opened the note. He could tell it was Severus's handwriting.

_Things aren't as they seem. Protect her. _

The note melted into ashes. Remus pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. He now knew that Hermione knew the truth behind Dumbledore's murder and couldn't tell a soul.

"I told you Snape couldn't be trusted. Once a death eater. Always a death eater." roared Mad Eye Moody.

"Snape just Kadaed him right there and without a second thought." said Harry for the tenth time.

Hermione only moved her hands to her flat stomach and gently rubbed it.

"Oh Mi, does he know?" asked Remus when he saw her moments.

Hermione blinked back the tears and shook her head. She broke down into tears. Remus pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. He knew she was the one that was having the hardest time. He held out a handkerchief. Hermione quietly took it from her friend and gave him a small thank you in return.

"I'm two months. The baby due at the end of June." she whispered. "He may never know his going be a father."

"Don't talk like that." whispered Remus. "Come on you're exhausted," and he helped Hermione up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

Severus stood in front of Voldemort keeping all his memories of Hermione away from the Dark Lord.

"Very nicely done and Potter witnessed you murder his beloved Dumbledore." hissed Voldemort.

"Yes my lord." said Severus.

"You have proven yourself. Dumbledore had found my fake horcux?"

"Yes my lord." said the Potions Master.

"This calls for a celebration." hissed Voldemort. Severus mentally shuttered. "Notts bring out our fun."

The death eater bowed and left the room. He quickly returned with many terrified muggle women. Voldemort told Severus to chose first. He walked down the line of women entering their minds as he pasted. He stopped at a woman with short frizzy black hair, bright brown eyes, and was a little heavy figure.

'_Jamie Granger.' _thought Severus. The woman was Hermione's older sister. "You muggle." he said and she stepped forward.

"The rest of you choose your fun." ordered Voldemort.

Severus pushed Jamie into the corner were they used to torture muggles. He leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "Are you Jamie Granger?"

"Ye-yes." stuttered Jamie. "What do you want with me?"

Severus grabbed Jamie's throat and whispered, "Listen-"

She struggled against the spy's grip. "P-please let me go."

Severus shoved Jamie hard against the wall and hissed, "Listen to me. I'm going to claim you as my concubine. It's the only way to save you. I have my reasons woman." He ripped opened her shirt when a death eater looked over in his direction and he walked over to his master. "My lord I was wondering if I may have the muggle."

Voldemort sat back in thought. "You have done well for me Severus. So yes you may keep the muggle. You and your muggle are free to go."

"Thank you my lord." said Severus, bowed and then walked back over Jamie. "Let's go Granger," and the couple left the dark lord's hid out for Prince Manor.

* * *

The manor was a medium size home that was on the beach. It was designed in a civil war fashion painted in white.

Severus pulled out his wand and it waved in a series of complex movements before the door clicked and he opened it. He walked inside soon followed by Jamie. Severus closed the door and replaced the wards.

The entrance hall had wooden floors and white walls with a large staircase that led up to the second floor where four bedrooms and bathrooms resided. A large library was the first door on the right up the stairs. The pallor was on the left with wooden floors with white walls a couch, love seat two arms in front of a large fireplace. The dinning room was down the right side hall with a long table that held eight chairs with wooden floors and white walls and small chandelier above the table. Than on the far right was a door that lead to a back patio that lead out to the beach. The standard kitchen through a two way swinging door on right.

Severus and Jamie walked into the pallor. "Well, sit down Granger." said Severus.

Jamie sat down and saw pictures on the fireplace mantle. She could tell they were of a wedding. She saw a picture on the side table were she was sitting on the couch. She picked the photo and her eyes widen. It was of Severus and Hermione.

They sat on a bench in Hogwarts gardens. Severus had Hermione in his arms. They were smiling at each other when he placed a black rose in her hair.

"You know my sister?" asked Jamie.

Severus took the picture from her and gently sat it back down on the table. "Yes. I know Hermione very well."

Jamie narrowed her eyes at the man that had his hands around her neck on a little while ago. "How's very well?"

"Hermione's my wife Miss Granger. That is why I saved you from the other death eaters." said Severus gently. "She's my life Miss Granger and love her dearly. I don't care what you think of me." He walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire in the harp with his wand. "Hermione would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." he whispered looking at a wedding photo. He turned around a faced his sister-in-law. "Now, Prince Manor is highly warded. The beach line goes as far as 50 miles. You are safe here. I will be gone most of the time. You will not adventure down to basement. It's the left door of the patio. It's my lab and very dangerous. Do you understand?" Jamie nodded. "You are welcome to any room in the house; expect the bedroom on the last door on the right. That is mine and my wife's room. The kitchen will magically stock every week unless you run out of anything. The kitchen is mainly muggle. So you should be fine."

"I thought you did everything with magic." said Jamie.

The Potions Master raised a brow at the woman in front of him. "You can't always depend on magic all the time."

"That's something Hermione would say." said Jamie causing Severus to smirk.

Hermione had taken his wand away from him for a week when he had angered her by using magic far too much. He had been doing things half with magic and the other the muggle way.

"Go choose a room and get settled in because you'll be a here awhile. The closets and bathroom with give you all you need. You will call me Professor Snape. You will have to earn the right to call me Severus. I will call what I wish." she could only nodded. "I'll be in my lab," and he swept from the room to the basement.

Jamie sighed heavily and went up the stairs to find a room. She was surprised at the drastic change in the man. She saw a cruel and heartless man at the death eater meeting. Than once away from the death eaters. He was stern but was able to hold a conversation. She could see he was lonely and worried for his wife. It was visible in his black eyes.

* * *

Remus watched Hermione sleep. It had taken him nearly two hours to calm her down. "Oh, Mi I'm sorry you have to go through this. You don't deserve it love."

"How is she doing?" whispered Remus's girlfriend, Tonks.

"Well as expected." he said in a hushed tone.

Tonks quietly closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair next to Remus. "I believe she's taken it harder than Harry."

He pulled the covers over his friend and pushed a curl from her face. "I know she is."

Tonks took out her wand and locked and silenced the room. She didn't want them to be over heard. She slipped her wand back into her pocket. "I don't think Severus killed Dumbledore willingly. I heard them talking at the last Order meeting."

Flashback:

Tonks walked to the dinning room door. She had forgotten a book she was reading when she heard two voices. She placed an invisible charm over herself and walked into the room. She normally wasn't an ease dropper but it was Snape and Dumbledore. They were arguing. She knew Dumbledore wasn't the type to argue with anyone.

"Severus you knew this time would come." said Professor Dumbledore.

"If you hadn't put on that horcux none of this would be happening." hissed Severus.

"It's time I hold you to your vow." said Albus.

Tonks saw Professor Dumbledore's blacken hand. She wondered what a horcux was. She had never heard of such a thing and that thing caused his hand to blacken. She shuttered.

"Severus I'm old. I've lived my life. It's the only way. Harry must finish what we've started, and he must do this without me."

The Potions Master shook his head. He crossed his arms. Tonks covered her mouth in shock when she saw a wedding band.

"No. I will not. I have a wife to care for. I will not leave her to worry." hissed Severus.

"Mrs. Snape will understand. She is a loving and understanding person. She'll wait for you."

Severus's body shook with anger. "You listen to me old man, if my wife never looks at me in the same way again or doesn't let me touch her because you want me to-to fulfill an oath I made years ago-"

Albus interrupted the spy and whispered, "You must be undercover. You must be close to Voldemort. It will be painful and you know it. It's the only way to end my pain Severus. I'm begging you. After this whole thing is over with you may live out your life."

"You-" said Severus now beyond angry. It was like Dumbledore was giving permission to live his life. "You ask too much of me!" and he swept from the room.

End of Flashback

Remus sighed heavily at the story. Tonks knew just about as much as he did. He was assigned to protect Hermione on her husband's orders, and was going to do everything in his power to do it. He also knew that the wards on Grimmauld Place would soon drop since the Headmaster was dead. He was the Order's secret keeper.

"It's true. Severus didn't want to kill Dumbledore. He just wanted to live his life and have a family with his loving beautiful wife." said Remus looking gently at Hermione.

"Hermione's Severus's wife." said Tonks quickly putting the puzzle pieces together. Remus only nodded. "You were given the task to protect her." he nodded again. "Can I help you?"

"I don't see why not. As long as you don't tell anyone else."

"You know me love. We must leave from here. I know Moody will turn everyone against us if we leave." said Tonks sadly but also with a hint of anger.

"Severus!" yelled Hermione, shooting up from the mattress. She buried her face in her hands. "He was discovered. Nagini bit him. He died." she sobbed.

Remus sat down on the bed and slowly lowered her hands. "It's only a dream sweetheart." he pulled her into his arms.

"It just seemed so real." she whispered into his chest.

"Tonks is going to help me keep an eye on you. Is that all right?" asked Remus.

Hermione pulled back and pushed back her hair with shaky hands. She smiled weakly at the auror. She had always liked the purple head witch. "Yes. I could use another woman around. Thanks Tonks."

She smiled and gave the young woman a wink. Tonks squeezed her shoulder and told them she was going to go pack her things.

"I need to do one more thing. It's to help Harry since won't be able to go with him." whispered Hermione.

"You just take your time. All right." said Remus and left the room to go get his things packed as well. Hermione walked down the hall to the library.

Hermione looked around and picked up a bag that was full of things that Harry would need on his search for the horcuxes. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She placed it into the bag and cast a spell over it for Harry to only retrieve the bag. She left the room.

Remus and Tonks stood in the doorway of Hermione's bedroom waiting for her to get her things together. Hermione made sure she had everything packed. She nodded and the trio left Grimmauld Place for their safety.

* * *

Please leave me a great review.

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Leave me a shout out and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked up the stairs in search for Hermione. He hadn't seen in a few hours. He was giving her some space to think and cry out her loss of the headmaster. He hadn't seen Remus or Tonks since he informed the Order of Dumbledore's death and he was getting worried about his friends.

Harry first checked the library but found it empty. He frowned. He knew Hermione always went to the library when she was upset. He shrugged his shoulders and went to search in the bedrooms. He knocked on each door but found them empty. He walked into her bedroom and looked around. Harry found nothing. Hermione's clothes and belongs were gone. Harry ran to Tonks and Remus's room and found them and things gone. He ran back down stairs.

"They've left Grimmauld Place." Harry told the Order once he entered the dinning room.

"Who's left dear?" asked Mrs. Weasely.

"Hermione, Remus and Tonks. I've searched the entire house. They've left." said Harry desperately.

"Search the house." said Mr. Weasely. "They wouldn't leave. It's not safe."

The Order ran and search the entire house in hope of finding the trio. But they had no luck. The members met back in the dinning room and shook their heads. They're was no sign of them anywhere in the house.

"We have no choice but to treat them as traitors to the cause." growled Moody.

"Hey, that's my best friend we're talking about." snapped Harry.

"Some friend to run off on you sunny." growled Moody. "Be wise and let the bird go. She's not worth it. Nor are Remus and Tonks. They left us and they are traitors. Dumbledore would be rolling over in his grave if he saw this."

"She has to have a reason." whispered Harry as he left the room. He didn't want to call his best friend a traitor. "She has to have a reason. I mean like I have to find the horcuxes." said Harry walking into the library and flopping down on the couch. "I love her and nothing will change that."

* * *

Severus paced in front of the library fireplace in worry. He hoped Hermione remembered that the protective wards around Order Headquarters would fall within a week. He turned on his heals his black robes swirled around his ankles.

Jamie walked into the room and found her brother-in-law pacing in worry. She sat down a tray of tea on the coffee table. She poured to cups of tea. "Professor." said Jamie holding out a cup.

Severus stopped took the cup of tea and gave her a thank you in return. He sat down in an arm chair near the fire. Jamie sat down on the couch and went to move an opened book from the coffee table.

"Don't move that book." said Severus.

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Because."

"Hermione was last the to touch it." said Jamie gently sitting down on the couch with her own cup of tea.

Severus looked around the room and saw scented candles on the end tables. And on the desk was a quill, ink well books from her research. A pair of sandals near it. The little things of Hermione's in every room that made him miss her even more.

"Please don't move her things. This room is her favorite room in the house." he told the woman that sat in front of him.

"All right. I understand. You really must love my sister."

"One moment." said Severus, standing up from his chair and sat his cup down and left the room.

Jamie couldn't believe the change in the man. He was so different from the man that she had first met. She assumed it was from the role he had to play.

Severus returned to library and sat down next to Jamie. He held out cords. "These are called union cords." he explained. "Each cord has different meaning. The red means love and passion. Purple is guidance and understanding. Yellow is protection and acceptance. White is for fertility and unweaving faith. The stronger the knot the stronger the bond of marriage." said Severus gently stroking the each cord.

Jamie looked at the cords in awe. She had never seen anything like it in her entire life. The cords were melted forming one cord. "They melted together!"

He smiled gently and said, "It is extremely rare for a couple to have such a bond. It means Hermione and I are bond even in death. She is my heart. My soul. My life."

"Wow. That's amazing." said Jamie with a smile.

"Since our bond is so strong that it makes me not attracted and stops me from being physically attracted to you in anyway."

"It stopped you from raping me." said Jamie.

"There are many forms of rape, but in a way. Yes." said the Potions Master and he left the room.

Jamie watched his robes vanish from view and looked around room. She shook her head sadly. He truly did love her sister and she was glad Hermione had found someone to love her.

* * *

Remus, Tonks and Hermione appeared in the middle of a field. Remus steady Hermione to stop her from falling to the ground. She took several deep breaths to stop from throwing up. Remus gently rubbed her back. The portkey had caused nausea.

Hermione's knees buckled from under her and Remus quickly caught her around the waist. "Easy Mi." said Remus. "We traveled a long way." he told Tonks. Remus lifted Hermione up into his arms. "She needs to eat and rest. Follow me."

They walked through a green field. Tonks knew better not to ask questions out in open. It wasn't safe. After nearly walking five miles they stopped. Remus pulled out his wand and did a couple of complex spells under his breath. He motioned for the auror to walk ahead of him. Tonks smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and walked past him. Remus followed the witch. He turned and replaced the wards. They walked another five miles. Remus shifted sleeping Hermione in his arms. They stopped at a two story brick house.

"This is my parents house. I'm their secret keeper." said Remus.

"You told me your parents were dead when I asked you about them." said Tonks with a slight bit of hurt in her voice and eyes.

"We staged their deaths. We planned it a year in advance." said Remus. "I'm sorry I lied to you love. But it was for their safety."

"It's all right love. I understand. You just wanted to protect them." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Tonks and Remus walked up the steps of the porch and stopped at a cheery wooden door. He whispered, "Wolf," and door clicked and it swung open.

"Your door has a password." said Tonks with a slight laugh. He only nodded.

They walked inside the house and the door magically closed and sealed itself. The couple stood in a small entrance room. The staircase to the second floor was on the right. The room had cream white walls and wooden floors. (In every room.)

"Remus is that you sweetheart?" said a sweet woman's voice walking into room.

She had long sandy blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun, tan tone skin, brown eyes and a slim figure. It was Ellen Lupin.

"Hi Mom." said Remus and kissed her forehead. "Mom this is Nyphadora Tonks." he leaned forward and whispered, "Don't call her Nyphadora. Tonks this is my mother, Ellen Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lupin." said Tonks holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well dear," and Ellen pulled Tonks into a hug. Ellen pulled back and saw her son holding a sleeping young woman. She frowned. "The poor dear. Bring her in and lay her down."

Remus walked into the living room and laid her down on the couch. He grabbed a nearby blanket and covered up his friend. He brushed a strain hair from her face.

John walked into the living room and said, "Is that my son I hear?" he asked.

John had brown hair, fare skin, blue eyes and thin muscular frame.

"Hi Dad." said Remus and introduced Tonks and sleeping Hermione.

"How long are you staying son?" asked John.

Remus looked at Hermione and than up at his father. "I don't know. It's not safe at the moment."

Ellen looked at Hermione's tear stained face and than at the couple. She told them to stay as long as they needed to. Tonks thanked her with a smile.

"What happened?" asked John in concern.

"Let's go to the kitchen and things shall be explained there. It's not happy news. It's the reason that brought us here." said Remus looking a Hermione.

They left the living room and walked into the kitchen. Tonks helped Ellen fix tea and than joined John and Remus at the table. Remus and Tonks explained what had happened to Dumbledore and Snape's roll in the whole plot.

"I had no choice but to keep my silence." whispered Hermione as she walked into the kitchen and joined the two couples at the table.

"We'll help you the best we can sweetheart." said Ellen.

Remus got up from the table and fixed Hermione a sandwich and a glass of tea. He sat the plate and cup of hot tea in front of her and he returned to his seat next to his girlfriend.

"You need to eat." he told her gently.

"I'm not hungry Moony." said Hermione pushing her plate away.

"You must eat." said Tonks and Hermione shook her head.

Remus looked up at the clock and it read: 1:00 pm. He pushed the plate back to her. She needed to eat. It had been nearly 12 and half hours since she had eaten. Hermione pushed it away from her once again.

"You must eat." he said gently. She shook her head again. Remus said a bit more forcefully, "Hermione Jean Snape I will force it down you." he sighed heavily and moved next to Hermione and knelt down next to her. "Hermione I want Severus to come home to and find a beautiful baby waiting for him. Please Mi eat." he nearly begged. "He left you in my care."

Hermione looked at her stomach and gently placed her hands on her flat stomach. She rubbed it lovingly. She looked up at Remus and Tonks and nodded her head. Hermione slowly ate her sandwich. Remus sighed in relief. He knew to prepare himself to help in anyway. She was pregnant, her husband was a traitor and so deep under cover that he didn't know when he would return.

Hermione pushed back her empty plate and sat back with her cup in her hands. She looked around the table. She thought it was time tell Remus about Severus. She knew that he and Remus were close friends during their Hogwarts education.

"Moony, Severus didn't want to end your friend." said Hermione gently. Remus gave Hermione a puzzled look. "My husband told me that you two were close despite James and Sirius's grudge again him. Severus really didn't want to push away your friendship. It meant a great deal to Severus," and she went into explaining about Severus's father forcing him to join Voldemort. He pushed him away in order to protect him.

Remus looked at Hermione in shock. Severus truly didn't want to end their friendship. He knew that it must had been very hard him.

"Severus did hold his promise to you Moony." said Hermione and summoned a black potions bag with a wave her hand and it zoomed into the kitchen. "Severus promised you a cure and he found one for you." she pulled out a vial that held a bright yellow liquid. "You can actually take it tonight. Because it must be taken on a night of the full moon."

Remus took the vial from Hermione's hands and looked at it closely. He couldn't believe his eyes. He held a cure to his nightmare. He thought he'd never live to see it. Hermione nodded for him to go on and take it.

"Go on take it, love." said Tonks with a smile.

"Severus wanted to you take it the next full moon. Go on Moony." said Hermione with tears in her eyes. She knew Severus wanted to be there when Remus took it, but was unable. "Go on."

He nodded uncorked it and took the vile tasting potion in one go. He put down the empty vial. Hermione chuckled and at his facial expression. Remus moved and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She smiled and walked outside into the backyard. She closed the door behind her. Remus sighed heavily and went to go after her, but Tonks placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and shook her head.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the railing. She looked at her rings that rested on her left hand. They shined in the sunlight. She ran her thumb over the smooth surface.

"A spy's wife is never easy." said Hermione when she hard footsteps. "I love my husband and I'll wait long as needed for his return."

John leaned against the railing next to her. "He'll be just fine Mrs. Snape; especially if he's strong as you are."

"Thank you." was all she said and walked into the yard and sat down on the tire swing. She had heard what she needed to hear that her husband was strong and would be just fine.

* * *

Hit the button.

I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stumbled inside Prince Manor. It had been a normal round of torture for the death eaters. A raid had gone wrong and Voldemort took his rage out on the entire group. Jamie ran into the living room. She knelt down to help him from the floor, but Severus pushed her away.

"Don't touch me." hissed Severus. "The only woman that touches me after a meeting is Hermione," and he painfully moved to the couch. He ripped open the torn right side of his black bloody robes. "Damn it."

Severus summoned a first aid kit and it landed neatly beside him. He painfully opened the box with a shaky hand. He carefully stitched up the deep gash with a needle and magically healing thread.

"Hermione designed this." he whispered. "It reduces the amount of scares. It heals it quickly. It's not as good as my wife but it will do."

Severus shakily stood up from couch grabbed the first aid kit and went upstairs for hot shower. Jamie watched with sad eyes. She never realized how much he was giving up to help win the war. He had cut himself off from those he loved to protect them.

* * *

Severus walked into the large bathroom with light blue tile floor, a pool size tub and a large shower. He turned locked the door and silenced the room. He removed the bloody robes and threw them away in the trash bin. He fixed the water and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water drown out the pain and blood down the drain.

Severus closed his eyes and the images of Hermione washing away his pain and blood from his body. He always craved her touches after a meeting. It reminded him he was loved, wanted and alive.

Severus rested his forehead against the tile wall of the shower. "I miss you love." he whispered.

He stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. He got out and dressed. He went down stairs to his potions lab. He needed time and vanish the images of what he had witnessed and went through.

* * *

Severus stood over a steaming cauldron. He would have never imaged himself a man that was helpless without his wife. He was apparently wrong. He had a job to do. He would secretly help Potter with his hunt for the horcuxes.

He knew that that Moody would turn Remus and maybe Tonks traitors to their cause. All because they left for their safety. He had no doubt that his wife was doing something to help her friends. She was most likely teaching them wandless magic and Occumency for their protection and to pass the time.

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table twirling her wand between her fingers. She had decided to teach Remus and Tonks wandless magic and Occumency. It was for their protection and give her something to do. She was getting bored and needed something besides worrying about her husband until it was madding. Hermione was working on lesson plans.

"Good morning Hermione." said Ellen, walking into the kitchen.

She looked up from her lesson plans and smiled. "Good morning," and she turned back to her work.

Ellen sat down at the table with a hot cup of coffee. She watched the young woman work. Tonks walked into the kitchen and tripped over a chair.

"How in the hell did you pass auror training? Clumsy." said Hermione in amusement.

"Extremely high marks in fighting and disguise." said Tonks.

Hermione nodded her head and returned to her work. Remus walked into the room kissed his girlfriend fixed a cup of coffee and joined the women at the table. John soon joined the group at the table with his own cup of coffee.

Hermione told Remus and Tonks about her teaching them wandless magic and Occumency. Tonks beamed at Hermione. She had always wanted to learn both skills. Because she had been disarmed many times and didn't know what to do to get her wand back without throwing punch.

"Oh come on Mi," groaned Remus, who was reading down the lesson plans, " a summoning charm. We're not first years."

Hermione raised a brow. "This is advanced magic." she hissed. "You start with basics."

"Yes Professor Snape." said Remus sarcastically. She raised a brow. "Wow sorry."

John laughed at the scene. "Beware son of the pregnant woman's mood swings."

Remus smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione sat her lesson plans aside and joined in the conversation. She missed her husband, but she wasn't going to lay around crying for months. She was going to do something. She knew brewing potions wasn't safe for her at the moment. She was three months pregnant. So she chose the next best thing. Teaching.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat waiting for the reading of Dumbledore's Will. They knew instructions to finding the horcuxes laid within it.

"I still can't believe Mione left us." said Ron quietly waiting for the goblin to enter the room.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew that Hermione had her reasons. He trusted her fast as he could catch a snitch. She had left Order Headquarters before the wards fell, and knew that Remus and Tonks had left to protect her from the death eaters. He held no grudge towards his best friend. He prayed that they were safe.

The goblin walked into in the room with a folder. He sat down at the table with the two wizards. "We are here to hear the last will and testament of Albus Percvil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." read the goblin, who had opened the folder.

Harry and Ron waited for their names to be read out. Ron couldn't wait to see what he would get. Harry looked over at his best friend and could see the gleam in his eyes. It looked like Christmas had come early. He shook his head.

"To Mr. Harry James Potter," read the goblin. Harry looked away from Ron. "I leave the snitch he caught in his first quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of perseverance and skill." the goblin handed Harry the golden snitch.

"Is that it?" said Ron. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Not quite. He left something else. He left the Gryffindor Sword." he said looked at Ron. "To Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasely, I leave my Deluminator in hope he will remember me when he uses it." the creature handed Ron what looked like a sliver cigarette later.

Ron took it and looked at in awe when he was told that it was Dumbledore's design.

"Than to Miss Hermione-"

"She not here." hissed Ron interrupting the goblin.

"Shut up." snapped Harry.

The goblin narrowed his yellow eyes at the redhead. He didn't like anyone showing such little respect. Harry nodded for him to continue. "To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I hope you are not here and safe away from harm and being protected by Remus. Harry, Ron she does have her reasons. Harry I leave to you my copy of the Tales of Beetle Bard, in hope you will find it instructive. Harry, please give it to Hermione when you see her."

Harry quietly took the book from the goblin. He wondered what Dumbledore meant, "She was safe away from harm and protected."

"Harry, mate time to go." said Ron, who was already to his feet.

Harry stuck the snitch and the book in his pocket and wondered where the sword was. He assumed it was in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He followed Ron out of the room thinking about Hermione. He trusted her with his life.

"Hermione left us mate. She's nothing but a-"

"Shut up Ron." snapped Harry and he left the building followed by Ron, who's face was red with anger.

* * *

Severus and Jamie sat at the dinning room table eating supper. He had been helping Voldemort plan for battle and been on several raids, and been teaching Harry Occumency as he slept. Severus rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Jamie looked at him in worry.

"I'm fine Jamie." said Severus.

She shook her head. "No you're not Professor. You're exhausted. Go get some sleep. You'll do no one any good if your discovered."

Severus looked at the woman and smirked. "You sound like my wife."

"Than get to bed." said Jamie bit sternly.

He sighed and rose from his chair. "Thank you Jamie." he whispered and left the dinning room and went to bed for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Severus crawled into an empty bed. He turned off the lights with a wave of his wand. He grabbed his wife's pillow and curled up with it, and inhaled the scent of honey suckle that was embedded in the pillow.

A few hours later Jamie stuck her head into her brother-in-law's bedroom and saw him sleep curled up with Hermione's pillow. She sighed heavily closed the door quietly behind her and went to her own room for a nights sleep.

* * *

"Come on Remus concentrate." said Hermione, who was working with Remus on his Occumency. "Control your emotions. Discipline your mind. " she pointed her wand and said, "Legmens."

She entered Rermus's mind. He felt like he was going to be sick his memories showing like a fast-forward movie. Remus was in the woods during the full moon and Grayback had him pinned to a tree. He cried to be let go but the werewolf bit into Remus's soft flesh inflecting him with Lycanthropy. The memory shifted. Remus stood among a wedding party watching his two friends, James and Lily exchange wedding vows.

Remus pushed Hermione from his mind breathing heavily. He looked up from the floor. He had fallen to his knees trying to push the witch from his mind.

"Feeling sentential?" said Hermione in a cool tone.

Tonks, John and Ellen especially Remus looked at Hermione shuddered at her cool and cold attitude.

"Hermione you don't have to push so hard." said Tonks.

Hermione turned to the auror. "Nothing is private to the Dark Lord if he invades his mind." She said pointing at Remus. She turned to the wizard. "Fight me!"

Remus nodded and pointed his wand at Hermione. He entered her mind before she had the chance to clear it.

Hermione walked along a empty park when two men came up from behind her. They gagged her and rapped her.

"Enough!" said Hermione pushing Remus from her mind. "Enough." she whispered.

Hermione rubbed her four month belly.

"I'm sor-"

She held up her hand and her rings shined in the sunlight. "Don't say it. Just don't," and she left the living room.

They watched Hermione with worry. Remus sat down next to Tonks and asked, "What did you see?"

"Mi was raped. She couldn't have been more than fifteen."

* * *

Hermione sat down on the backyard patio steps. She took a deep breath. She knew better. She shook her head. She had dropped her guard.

"I was helping Severus gather supplies for the up coming school year." she whispered, after Remus and Tonks sat down on either side of her. "When Severus found me he was enraged."

"What did he do?" asked Tonks.

Hermione smirked. "They're in the insane ward. He curcioed them into insanity." she told them and the couple chuckled it was something Severus would do to protect someone he loved.

* * *

Harry looked around Grimmauld Place. He had snuck inside to look around one last time before he went to find horcuxes. He walked into the library and looked at the shelves full of books. He saw a book with a piece of paper sticking out of it. Harry grabbed the book and sat down on top of the table. He opened it and saw Hermione's handwriting.

_Harry, _

_I know I left without explaining the reason I had to leave, but I you will understand. It was for my safety. But not just mine but for something very special to me. My baby. I will explain when I see you. _

"Baby?" he said in awe.

He knew Hermione was seeing someone for a few years, but didn't know who she was seeing. He respected her privacy. He had no idea that they were that serious. He would let her explain and keep an open mind. He could understand about leaving for the protection of her baby. Harry shook his head and returned to the letter.

_I leave you with this information in hope it will help you in my absence. The list of horcuxes. _

_Items: _

_Riddle's Diary (destroyed)_

_Riddle's Ring (destroyed) _

_Huffelph's Cup (Black Family vault)_

_Tiara (Hogwarts)_

_Locket (Grimmauld Place) _

_Nagini (With Voldemort) _

_You (accent) _

_They can only be destroyed by killing them by the Gryffindor Sword. Than there are the Deathly Hallows. See the story. The Three Brothers. I hope this will help. I've packed away everything you will need. _

_All my love, _

_Hermione _

Harry looked around and saw a small bag. He walked over to it and opened the flap and saw a tent to a radio and food. He saw a gold chain. He pulled out what he recognized as the locket. He could feel the raw black magic in the object.

"The horcux." he whispered. "Oh thanks Mione." and he stuffed it back into the bag when another note caught his eye.

He grabbed it and noticed it was Snape's writing. _Things aren't as they seem. Trust her. Don't touch them with your bare hands. _The note melted into ashes. "What does that mean?"

Harry grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and left Grimmauld Place. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Harry walked into the Burrow. Ron was going to join him on the hunt for the horcuxes. He decided to keep the note from Hermione and Snape to himself. He sat the bag down next to the couch and laid down to think. The note from Snape didn't make sense. He stretched out on the couch for a nap. He and Ron were leaving before sun rise and the littlest bit of sleep would help.

* * *

Severus laid on the couch in the library with is eyes closed mumbling a spell under his breath. He could tell Harry was improving with his Occumency. He was pleased that he had found his and Hermione's things. It had taken them along time to find the horcuxes and find a potion to help destroy them.

Jamie walked into the room and found Severus asleep. She reached to wake him, but she heard him whispering in Latin.

He slowly opened his black eyes. "Good Harry. Good." he whispered and turned his head and saw Jamie. "What is it Jamie?"

"Lunch is ready." she answered.

He nodded and rose from the couch. "It's none of your concern." He answered her unasked question.

Jamie only nodded walking into the dinning room. She had a strange feeling that he could read her mind but she kept that to herself. They sat down at the table and ate in silence.

* * *

Jamie leaned against railing of her small balcony to her room gazing up at the stars. Severus had been called to another death eater meeting. She still didn't know what to think about Severus Snape. One minute he was kind and understanding and the next he was cold hearted and a bastard.

"Hermione I hope you're safe. I miss you. I miss your letters. But I understand it's not safe." said Jamie with a heavy sigh. "I never realized how hard your life really was. You are the bravest person I know."

* * *

Hermione laid alone in bed. She looked at the empty side of the bed where her husband would be. She snuggled up with the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Remus stood in the bedroom doorway watching Hermione sleep.

"Severus should be here sharing in the joy." said Ellen, who was standing next to her son.

"I know." whispered Remus. He walked into the bedroom and pulled the covers over his friend. "Night," and he kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the room for his own room.

* * *

Severus spent the night at his master's call. He had raided several wizarding families. He was able to spare several lives. He looked down at the terrified young woman on the ground.

"Go on get out of here." Severus whispered, while the others were busy. "Morsmordre!" and the dark mark appeared over the house.

The death eaters vanished and appeared back at their master's side. They bowed and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Severus." hissed Voldemort. He rose to his full height and removed his sliver mask. "I want you at Hogwarts and take over the headmaster's post. Prepare Hogwarts for me."

Severus bowed and said, "As you wish my lord," and he left for Hogwarts. _"At lest I can protect the students_." he thought.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry set up the tent and placed up several wards he had gotten from the book he had plucked from Grimmauld Place. He had found a list of spells and charms noted on the pages that he knew was Hermione's handwriting. Ron had asked Harry where he had learned the spells and charms and where he had gotten the bag of stuff.

"I've already told you for the tenth time. I picked it up before we left the Burrow. Someone needed to prepare." said Harry. "We wouldn't survive with Ron in charge." he whispered walking into the tent.

Ron looked at his best mate as he vanished into the tent. "It just seems something _Hermione _would." he told Harry just as he entered the small tent. "It's so small."

Harry crawled into his sleeping bag and pulled out the book. The Tales of Beetle and Bard. He flipped through the book. He had read the other stories, but the story of the three brothers was his favorite. He knew he had to think like Hermione if he wanted to live.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ron looking at his book Quidditch Throughout The Ages. He shook his head. Ron had only been slowing him down for the past three weeks. He had of yet to destroy the locket. He hadn't even looked at it since he found the bag. Harry returned to the book.

* * *

**The Three Brothers**

There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, windy road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep and too wade and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so the simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were half across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must win duels for it's owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river and fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Than the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him it would have the power to bring back the dead.

And than Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest and did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Than Death stepped aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win that duel that followed.

Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turn it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and to his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she had sad and cold, separated from as by the veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly joined her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only he had attained a great age the youngest brother took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son.

And than he greeted Death as an old friend, and went gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.

* * *

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder when heard Ron's snores and knew his best mate had fallen asleep. He turned back to the book and scanned the notes that were left by Dumbledore and found out that those that held all of Death's gifts will become "master of Death," that they would be invulnerable, even immortal.

Harry rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed the book that held Hermione's notes and flipped through it. He found out that Death's gifts were also known as the Deathly Hollows. He looked down further down the page and saw Snape's handwriting written in the margin.

_My notes are in the back of the book. Use them well. They might save your life. _

Harry shifted the muggle flashlight and quickly flipped to the back of the book. He saw several pages of notes. Than he remembered what Snape's note said, _Things aren't as they seem. _Harry's eyes widened.

'_Shit Snape's helping me, but he killed Dumbledore. Wait a minute. Dumbledore had a black hand and when we went to the cave…an Unbreakable Vow!' _thought Harry. '_Dumbledore did say, "Please Severus." _

Harry did know that Dumbledore always got his way in everything. He remembered that the late headmaster had placed the ring on his hand in ordered to help destroy it. Harry shook his head and returned to the book.

_It took it took nearly four years to find away to destroy the horcuxes. We designed a potion for each one. You must pour the potion onto the item than strike it with the sword. Remember do not touch them with our hands. _

_Keep this in mind while traveling. Do not use magic for anything. They will be watching. Keep your guard up at all times, and I shall do my best to help you in return. But keep this news to yourself and keep the potions quiet. _

_I have placed healing potions, blood- replenishing potions in this bag. I hope you at lest learned the difference between them. Come to me when you are ready and I shall give you what you need. Keep your head. No heroics._

Harry looked up from the book and quickly turned to the bag. He sat up and began to dig through it. He pulled out a long slender box. He turned it back to front to find away to open it. He ran his hand across the box and it clicked. Harry lifted the lid and found a potion for each horcux. He smiled at it. He didn't realize the risk Snape was taking to help him. He closed the box and clicked locking it. He saw another lock on the other side. He ran his hand over it and it too clicked. Harry opened it and found many potions that would help him. If he was bitten by anything or loosing blood. He closed it gently and placed it back into the bag.

'_I never thought I would be saying this but Thank you Severus Snape.' _thought Harry.

He put the books into the bag. He turned off the flashlight and stuck it into the bag and slowly fell asleep. He knew that he and Ron needed to get moving if they wanted to get the other horcuxes and destroy them.

The next morning Harry woke up early and began to fix breakfast. He stuck his head into the tent and found Ron still asleep. "Get up Ron. Breakfast ready."

Ron shot up when heard the word, "breakfast," and quickly got out of bed and stepped out of the tent. The redhead looked around and found it was still dark outside. "Why must you wake me so bloody early? The sun isn't even up yet."

"Because we must get moving. We can't stay in one place for too long." said Harry sitting down on the damp ground. "Are you going to eat or not?"

Ron sat down and looked at what was in front of him. Jerky, spam and crackers. He sneered at it. He was tired of the "food," it was old. He missed a hot meal cooked by his mom.

"Ron if you miss your mommy's food than you can leave. We must eat with what we've got and rash in it. Because we don't know how long it will take."

"Are you serious Harry. You mean we could be doing this for months." said Ron in disbelief. Harry could only nod. "It's stupid Harry sitting here eating this. It's not food."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his best friend. He had a job to do. He had to finish what he and Dumbledore started. It was the only way to destroy Voldemort. Harry packed up the tent after he got through eating and put it in the bag.

"Eat quickly. So we can get going Ron, or you can return to your mommy. Which is it?" said Harry.

Ron threw the plastic plate down on the ground and walked away from Harry to head back home. Harry shook his head. He wasn't truly surprised that Ron had walked away. He had left every time something got hard. Harry grabbed his bag. He threw the cloak over himself and walked through the woods he knew that would take him to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus sat at the headmaster's desk. He had named himself Headmaster as Voldemort wished with the Carrows watching the students. He didn't like them being around the professors or the students, but the dark lord wanted them there. So it was done.

Severus looked at the Gryffindor Sword that rested in the glass case. He wondered if Potter understood the note he had left in the book. He twisted his wedding band on his finger in thought. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!" snapped Severus.

The door opened and a Carrow walked into the office and shoved Minerva into a chair. Severus turned around placed his hands behind his back.

"Leave Reans." said the headmaster with a sneer and the man left closing the door behind him. "Well, well what do I have here? The brave Lioness protecting her cubs. How noble."

Minerva spit on Severus's robes when he stepped forward. "You murder! Albus trusted you! I trusted you!"

"Ah, it was easy to fool the mudblood (He mentally cringed at the word) loving fool. I did my job well." He clapped his hands. "Bravo to me," his wedding band shined in the firelight.

Minerva's eyes widen at the sight of the wedding band. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh this." said Severus holding up his left hand. "Married the mudblood whore Granger after I beat and raped her."

Minerva gasped. "You wouldn't you bastard!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Apparently the Order of the Chickens treated her as a traitor. I tried to get information from the little bitch, but she just won't tell me."

"Ha! She will never tell you!" said Minerva.

"That's fine by me. The longer get to have my fun with _my wife_."

"You sick twisted bastard!" yelled the witch.

Severus smirked at the woman in front of him and said, "Now. Now that's no way to speak to the headmaster. The Carrows have informed me about you trying to sneak students from the castle. We can't have children go missing. What kind of school would this be?"

"You death eater!" snapped Minerva.

"Well spotted Minerva." said the headmaster with a smirk and a gleam in his black eyes.

"You will let Miss Granger return to school." said Minerva, wanting her away from the man.

Severus shook his head and said, "No. I fear not," and he leaned forward and whispered, "Not safe." He smirked. "You may go."

She narrowed her eyes and left the office. Now knowing that Hermione Granger was being held captive by the death eaters. She knew not the believe Alstor. She needed to tell the others. So they could send out a search and rescue party.

Severus turned around and faced the painting of Albus Dumbledore. "I hope you're happy. You old bastard," and he turned to the sword in thought.

He pulled out a gold chain from beneath his black robes. He opened the gold locket. It held a picture of Hermione. Severus smiled at the photo wondering what his wife was doing. He closed it and stuck it back inside his robes.

* * *

Hermione laid on the bed and Ellen lift up Hermione's shirt exposing her growing belly. Hermione took Remus's hand, who was standing next her. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He's with you Mi." whispered Remus. She nodded and blinked back the tears.

"Let's see who've got sweetheart." said Ellen and she waved her wand over Hermione's belly. She smiled. "We have a healthy baby boy."

Hermione closed her eyes and the tears fell down her face. "A boy." she whispered, and Ellen lowered Hermione's shirt. She kissed her cheek and left the bedroom.

Tonks smiled at Hermione and walked over to the left side of the bed and sat down. Remus sat down on the right side of the bed. Hermione laughed as the tears fell. She was happy and sad at the same time. She wished Severus was there with her.

Remus didn't know what to make out of her emotions. He didn't know if they were happy or sad tears. Tonks pulled Hermione into her arms. She returned the hug.

"A boy. Severus always wanted a son." said Hermione.

Remus sighed and pulled the girls into his arms. He kissed both of them on the brow comforting Hermione the best he knew how.

* * *

Harry entered Hogwarts through the One Eye Witch passage concealed by the Invisibility Cloak. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and he charmed his feet knowing it was safe in Hogwarts to do magic. He made his way to the headmaster's office. He saw Severus Snape's name in the office.

'_Good he's headmaster. He can protect the students.' _he thought stopping in front of the statue guarding the office. He looked at the map for the password and said, "Lacewing Flies," and the statue jumped aside and Harry rode the moving staircase to the door.

Harry carefully opened the door and stepped over the threshold into the office. He closed the door quietly. Severus grabbed the Gryffindor Sword and turned around to find the office empty.

"Potter," whispered Severus, "take it." and Harry took the sword. "Here's the tiara." He held out a cloth with it inside. "Don't touch them with your hands. Go. Get out of here before they catch you. Mr. Weasely is here."

Harry took the horcux. "Professor I'm-"

"No that's what we wanted a true reaction. Now leave."

"Protect Ginny." said Harry and he quietly left Hogwarts. He knew he had clearly misjudged Snape.

Severus quickly placed a fake sword where the real one had once rested. He'd done all he could to help Harry. The rest was up to him. Severus sat down at his desk and looked at his wedding band. He missed his wife. They had been apart for months.

* * *

Hermione was now in her sixth month. Remus and Tonks had mastered wandless magic and were now able to block their minds. She had ran out of things to do. She tried writing a book but that failed. She tried to think of baby names but didn't want to name the baby without Severus.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with a box of cookies, peanut butter and jar of sweet pickles. Remus walked into the room and cringed at what she was eating.

"What I'm hungry." said Hermione nearly snapping at her friend.

"I didn't say a word Mi."

"Good wofie." said Hermione grabbing a pickle.

Remus shook his head. He would had joined her at the table with his late night snack, but decided against it.

Hermione looked at her friend. "I want to thank you for everything Moony. I know people must think you're a coward for leaving."

Remus sat his brownie down on the counter and joined Hermione at the table. He took her right hand in his own. "I'm protecting those I love. My parents, Tonks and you."

Hermione broke down into violent sobs and rested her head down onto the table. Remus gently stroked her hair. He wondered why she was crying this time. The last time she cried like this was when she dropped a cookie. He tried not to laugh at the memory.

"I miss him. I want this this war to end. I want my husband." she whispered between sobs.

Tonks quickly ran over to Hermione. She had heard her friend's cries from the living room. Tonks pulled Hermione into her arms. She looked at her boyfriend with her own tears in her eyes. Remus quietly pulled both women into his arms. He realized that Tonks broke down into tears when Hermione did, but he knew that Tonks was every tender hearted and loved Hermione like a sister. They had gotten extremely close just like they did with Ellen.

* * *

Draco bowed and handed Voldemort the Elder Wand he had stolen from Dumbledore's grave. Draco kept the news that he had lost his wand to Potter when they had dueled in Ollivander's Wand Shop. So he had to get a wand that remained in the old ran down store.

"Ah well done Draco." said Voldemort examining the wand. "Now I can kill Potter. I have the wand that was snatched by Death himself." he sat down on his throne. "Now tell me Draco how is Severus doing at Hogwarts?"

"Well my Lord." answered Draco.

"Good. Good. You may go. You've done well." said Voldemort and Draco left dark wizard.

* * *

Harry had destroyed the locket and tiara with the potions and the sword. He had destroyed the Hufflepuff Cup he had gotten from Grimmgotts Bank earlier that week. He had gotten rid of three horcuxes within the course of two weeks. It was thanks to Hermione and Snape. He just needed to get to Nagini. He needed the Deathly Hollows in order to defeat Voldemort. He needed to be the "master of death," that was if his theory was correct.

Harry walked into the cave where Sirius had once hidden. He spread out his sleeping bag and got settled in for the night. He grabbed the flashlight and clicked it own. He pulled out the book that held Hermione's notes. He flipped through the book and stopped at the list of the Deathly Hollows.

_The Deathly Hollows_

_Invisibility Cloak _

_Elder Wand _

_Resurrection Stone _

"An Invisibility Cloak is passed down from father to son. The Elder Wand was stolen. The Resurrection Stone was never found." said Harry to himself. "I have a invisibility cloak that was given to me. It was my father's cloak first." Harry's eyes widened. "I have the cloak." Harry quickly dug through the bag and pulled out the snitch and held the flashlight up it and exanimate it. "It's cracked." he smiled. "You sneaky man. I did get the stone in my first year. It's inside the snitch." he placed it back in the bag for safe keeping. "The Elder Wand? Mmmm…it can only be stolen." Harry gasped. "Voldemort always feared Dumbledore because he had the Elder Wand. Hot damn."

Harry was shaken from his thoughts when a black owl landed next to him. He knew it was Oxen Snape's owl. He knew it was important if he risked sending a note. Harry removed the note from the owl's leg and the bird took off into the night. Harry opened the letter.

_D.M. stole EW gave to V. Going down one month at H sun down. _

Harry pieced the puzzled together. Draco Malfoy stole the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave and it to Voldemort. The battle was planned to happen in one month on the grounds of Hogwarts. He stuck it inside his bag and laid down to try and sleep.

* * *

Severus paced the office. He had to find away to get the students away from Hogwarts when Voldemort planned to attack. He didn't want children dead. Not if he could help it. He hoped that Harry was able to figure out the letter he had sent him. He was much smarter than anyone thought. At lest his family was safely in hiding and away from the war. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!" snapped the headmaster.

The door opened and Minerva walked into the office. She closed the door behind her. "You sent for me _Headmaster." _

He cut off the floo network, silenced the room and locked the door. "The Dark Lord plans to attack Hogwarts in a month. We must get the children out of the castle." Minerva only stared at him. Severus growled. "I've been helping Potter. He's destroyed all but two horcuxes." Minerva stared not believing her ears. "Damn it woman! I did kill Albus but on his orders. He was already dying."

"You never betrayed us." whispered Minerva. Severus shook his head. "And Miss Granger?"

"The kidnapping and rape never happened. She's safe and in hiding. Yes we are married. Remus is guarding her." he said gently. "I need your help. Do I have it?"

Minerva nodded and they began to plan a way to get the students out of the castle. After several hours of planning it was set. The only thing they could do was wait.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me review.

AN: I want to thank all readers and reviewers. Keep them coming.

Note: The tale of **The Brothers **is based on the book **The Tales Of The Beetle The Bard** by J.K. Rowling.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva quietly passed the word along that Voldemort was planning to attack and about sneaking the students out of the castle early that morning and that they would do it by houses not to draw too much attention to the Carrows. She had learned about the secret passage way out of the castle from Ginny Weasely. Minerva didn't asked how she knew about the passage only thanked the redhead for the information. She had discussed an area to keep the children and she had worked it out for the students to hide in Hogs Head. It was the only place she could think of, and to her surprise Alberforth Dumbledore agreed to protect the students.

Severus called the Carrows all into the staff room to give the professors time to get the students out of the castle. Professor Sprout placed her students from first year to seventh years. She marked off the names of each person. While Neville and a few of the older students directed the younger students to safety. It took the professors and the older students nearly two hours to get them out of the castle and the D.A. stayed to distracted the Carrows where the students were, and 26 students would roam the halls to keep them busy. Severus had to admit the plan was well thought out.

Severus stood in the headmaster's office it was only a few hours until Voldemort would attack. He pulled out his locket and opened it revealing a picture of Hermione. He knew he might die and never see Hermione again at lest she was safe.

"You're safe my love." whispered Severus. "I know Remus is guarding you well. I wish I could see you one last time." He turned around and stood face to face with Minerva.

"Hogwarts is ready to fight." said Minerva.

"Minerva, if something should happen to me please watch over her."

She looked at Severus with sad eyes. She knew he might die if Voldemort found out were his loyalties laid. "I will." she whispered and watched the brave man leave the room.

* * *

Harry stood hidden under the invisibility cloak in the Sheriking Shack. He was meeting Snape. Severus was going leer Nagini to him. So he could kill the horcux. He and Snape had worked out the plan for nearly a month through exchanging letters. He found it the best way to get to Nagini and Snape had agreed.

Harry pulled out the golden snitch from his pocket. "I'm about to die," and he kissed the golden ball. The snitch opened and he smiled. "The Resurrection Stone." He moved thrice in his hand and was stunned to see his parents and Sirius next to him. "Hi." said Harry as if nothing was about to happen.

"Look at my boy." said Lily. "So brave."

"Lily." said James not wanting her to embarrass Harry. "Hi son. Are you ready to beat the-"

"Bastard." said Sirius interrupting James.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked his family.

"Of course sweetheart. You know we will." said Lily.

"Remain quiet son." said James. "They're coming up the stairs," and Harry nodded.

Harry watched Severus and Voldemort walk into the room with Nagini in tow. Harry uncorked a vial of potion prepared to throw it at the large snake.

"You've been helping Potter Severus." hissed Voldemort.

"I would never betray you, my lord." said Severus looking Voldemort in the eye pushing all of his memories from his mind.

"Don't lie to me!" said Voldemort and he pulled out the Elder Wand. "Curcio."

Severus fell to his knees but didn't scream. Voldemort intensified the curse. Severus felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives. When Voldemort didn't revive a scream of pain he lifted the curse.

"I believe death is best suited for your betrayal." said Voldemort looking down at Severus. _"Your snack Nagini." _he hissed to the snake.

The giant snake slithered over to the man that laid on the floor breathing heavily twitching from the curse that had been lifted. He couldn't reach his wand. It had slid across the room when he had fallen to his knees.

Harry couldn't move. Voldemort stood in the doorway watching his pet bite Severus in the neck paralyzing her pray. The dark wizard laughed and left the room. Harry waited until he could no longer hear Voldemort's footsteps. He threw off the cloak and splashed the potion into Nagini face. He drew out the Gryffindor Sword and cut the head off destroying another horcux.

"Professor," said Harry as he moved the heavy snake off of him. "Hold on," and he dug through his bag and pulled out the box of potions. "Here," and he put the bezor in the Potions Masters mouth. He poured a blood clotting potion over the wound.

Severus spit the stone out of his mouth. He painfully took the Blood Relishing Potion. He took a vial full of a blue substance. He grabbed Harry's robes and whispered, "Take it," and Harry took the vial. "Re-remove the conceal-ment charm." He held out a shaky bloody left hand.

Harry took out his wand and removed the concealment charm. He saw a gold wedding band. He was stunned to see it on his Potions Master. But he reminded himself that he had misjudged the man before.

"Tell Hermione I love her." whispered Severus. "Tell my wife I love her."

Harry saw the locket around Severus's neck. He yanked from his neck and opened it. He saw a picture of his best friend.

"Tell her Harry. Promise me."

Harry pulled out one last potion that was made for any type of snake bite. He poured it onto Severus neck. "You tell her yourself." he said and stood up from the floor. "I'll be back for you. I promise. Don't you quite on Hermione."

Severus smirked and watched Harry throw the invisibility cloak over himself and left the shack. Severus looked at the photo of Hermione.

Harry made his way through the grounds of Hogwarts throwing a spell here and there. Until he entered the castle. He saw Ron. He narrowed his eyes at the redhead. He turned out to be such a "great friend." He sent a quiet spell and froze a death eater before a spell hit Professor McGonagall. He saw his foe, Voldemort.

Harry threw off the cloak. "Voldemort stand and fight! You coward!" he said.

Voldemort turned around and faced Harry. He raised the Elders Wand and a evil smirk spread across his face. "Time to die Potter."

Harry looked at his parents and Sirius and saw them nodded their heads. He threw down his wand and spread out his arms. He threw Ginny and Professor McGonagall a quick wink.

"Than kill me." said Harry.

"You are weak Potter. Just like your parents. Avada Kedvera," and a green light shot from Voldemort's wand.

Harry fell to the stone floor. _"Fuck that hurts." _thought Harry and he heard McGonagall and Ginny scream out in terror. He heard the cheers of Voldemort and his followers.

Voldemort laughed, "See I am greater than Dumbledore and Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Minerva and Ginny and placed a finger over his mouth to signal for them to remain quiet. Ginny covered her mouth in shock.

Harry stood up and yelled, "Hey Riddle were not done yet!"

Voldemort turned around and narrowed his red eyes. "I killed you."

"No you didn't Riddle. You killed your own horcux. You're mortal once more."

Voldemort pulled out the Elders Wand and said, "Adva Kedvera."

"Accio wand." said Harry, and the green light from the Elders Wand turned and hit Voldemort in the chest and Harry caught the wand. "You're pathetic," and he kicked the dark wizard in the side. "Round up the death eaters!" yelled Harry and he ran from the Great Hall to the Sheriking Shack.

* * *

"Professor Snape," said Harry, who was sitting on his knees on the shack floor. Severus opened his eyes. "It's over. Voldemort's gone for good."

"Good. And you did learn something in potions." said Severus with a slight smile.

Harry laughed. "Yea a little. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." He stood up and make a stretcher appear out of thin air. He magically lifted Severus off the floor and gently laid him onto the cot.

"Harry, it's time for us to leave you now." said Lily

Harry looked up and smiled. "I'll see you later."

"But not too soon son." said James.

"Yea, marry Ginny and have lots of kids." said Sirius and winked at his godson and trio vanished.

Harry turned the Potions Master. "It's best we conceal you sir," and he threw the invisibility cloak over him. He left the shack with Severus in tow. Harry stood at the Black Lake and threw up the stone. "Reductio!" and the stone shattered into a thousands of pieces and landed into the lake. Than he continued to the castle.

* * *

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing and found himself in a tight hug by Mrs. Weasely nearly causing him to drop Professor Snape. He pulled back and smiled. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasely. I'll be back in a few minutes," and he went in search for Professor McGonagall. He found her at the bed of Neville Longbottom. "Professor McGonagall."

Minerva turned around and found herself face to face with Harry. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"I'm fine. Just sore from hitting the floor." said Harry. He leaned forward and whispered, "I have Professor Snape behind me hidden under my cloak. He needs medical attention."

"Follow me Potter." said Minerva and he followed the deputy headmistress with Professor Snape in tow.

She opened the door to a private room. They had used for years during Severus's time as a spy. Harry entered the room and she closed the door behind Harry. He removed the cloak and Minerva gasped and helped Harry moved Severus to the bed.

"Nagini attacked him. I did all could in the shack." Harry told her.

Severus held the locket and whispered, "It's safe to come out of hiding. I love you." he gasped and kissed the locket.

Minerva looked at Severus and said, "I'll see to him personally."

He turned to Harry and said, "Meet my wife in the entrance hall."

Harry nodded. "Of course. Take care of him Professor McGonagall. He has Hermione to care for." He told her, remembering the letter that his best friend told him she was pregnant.

Minerva watched Harry leave the room. She turned to Severus to examine the snake bite. "You're a brave man Severus. Risking your life like you've done. I'm sorry for doubting you." she whispered.

Severus hissed out of the pain in his neck. "That was the plan."

"Hold still young man." said Minerva. "These potions saved your life. The bite just needs to be cleaned and bandaged. You'll be paralyzed for a few days. But that's natural. I fear it will scar."

"I don't care. I get to see and hold my wife." he whispered and relaxed while Minerva looked him over.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch. She rubbed her seven month belly. She smiled when she felt her son kick. She gasped when she felt her gold locket that rested around her neck heat up. Severus had gotten her the locket for her birthday last year.

"The war's over. We've won. We can go back to Hogwarts." said Hermione.

Remus lifted his head off of Tonks lap. "Your locket?"

Hermione smiled and laughed tears rolled down her face. John helped Hermione off the couch. Remus picked up Tonks and spun her around. Ellen pulled her husband into her arms. The years of hiding had came to an end. Hermione removed her locket and told everyone to hold onto the portkey. They grabbed the locket and vanished to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry stood in the entrance watching the aurors round up the last remaining death eaters. He was glad that they didn't put up a fight. They were in shock that Voldemort, their master was dead. It made their job easier. The total of the dead was low at the number of 25 and the injured 50, but nothing that couldn't be healed by a potion or a healing charm.

Harry quickly caught Hermione around the waist before she hit the stone floor. "Are you ok Mione?"

She nodded and placed the necklace back on. "It was a safe portkey." she looked at Harry. "You did it!" and she threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

Harry held her close. He had missed her. "I had loads of help from you," he pulled back, "and Snape. Thanks." He looked at her. "Look at you! Oh wow."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "You know about me and Severus?" she said worryingly.

Tonks and Remus held their breaths praying he wouldn't lash out at her. She had already been through hell. They all had.

Harry moved to Hermione's right side and lazy draped an arm over her shoulders. "It's all right really. I can tell he loves you. It will just take some time getting use to. Just no snogging in front of me and we're good."

"Harry where is Severus?" asked Hermione.

"I'll take you to him. Nagini got a hold of him. But he'll be fine. Those potions saved his life." He told her and lead them to the Hospital Wing.

Remus introduced Harry to his parents on their way to the Hospital. He smiled and shook their hands. Remus told him about him being cured. He smiled grateful that he was now able to live a normal life.

"What are you having a boy or girl?" asked Harry, liking nothing had happened.

"A boy." said Hermione with a bright smile.

Harry opened the doors to the Hospital Wing and the group followed. Harry pulled out the Elders Wand before Mad Eye could open his mouth. "If you so much call them traitors and I mean anyone will be hexed. She had her reasons. They all did," and they continued down the wing.

Harry stopped at a door and tapped the knob with his wand and door opened by itself. He ushered the group into the private room. He turned and closed the door once John had entered.

"Professor McGonagall," whispered Hermione and she turned around, "how's my husband?"

"Thanks to Mr. Potter's fast thinking he's alive." Minerva told the young woman.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She stroked her husband's cheek. "Love, I'm here."

Severus slowly opened his eyes. "Hermione you're safe." He turned to Remus and said, "Thank you." He only nodded.

Remus turned to the group and whispered, "Let's give them sometime alone." They nodded an left the room.

Hermione gently took Severus's hand and placed it on her seven month swollen belly. "Say hello to Daddy," and the baby kicked against his hand.

Severus smiled and lovingly rubbed her stomach. "How far along are you?"

Hermione rested her hand over her husband's hand. "Seven months. Didn't I have time to tell you before you left. We're having a boy."

Minerva hated to breakup the tender moment, but she needed to tell Hermione about her husband condition. "Mrs. Snape." said Minerva. Hermione turned and looked at the elderly woman. Minerva told her that Severus would be fine but would be paralyzed on the right side for a few weeks. Hermione nodded. "I'll be by in an hour. Severus no talking."

Severus sneered at the woman and Minerva left the room. She looked at the couple smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Let me see you." he whispered.

Hermione stood up and removed her clothes. She stood still giving him time to look at her. She had full rounded breast and large belly. She smiled and sat down on the bed. Severus traced her breast and gently rubbed her stomach.

"You're beautiful love." whispered Severus. "A boy." Hermione nodded and she captured his lips gently with her own and pulled back.

Hermione slowly eased herself off the bed and slowly put back on her clothes. She sat down in the chair next to her husband's bed and took his left hand into her own. Severus kissed her hand before sleep consumed him.

* * *

Ron ran up to Harry, who was talking to Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. He wanted to know the whole story behind them leaving. Ron interrupted the conversation.

"Harry we did it!" said Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was itching to jinx the redhead. The only thing he did was eat the food, slowed him down and complained. Until he went running back to mommy and daddy.

"You're nothing but a coward." hissed Harry. "You ran away like a child."

"What are you talking about dear?" said Mrs. Weasely resting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ron was with you the whole time."

Harry laughed and Ginny walked over to her boyfriend and took his hand into her own. Harry pulled her into his side.

"No Mom. Ron wasn't with Harry. He came running back here like a chicken he is. He missed the food." sneered Ginny, that would make Professor Snape proud of.

"Hermione helped me through this." said Harry, holding up the bag. "Professor Snape helped at great personal risk to his life." He quickly pulled his wand out at Mr. Weasely. "Don't you dare insult Severus Snape in front of me." he turned to Tonks and Remus. "Let's go. I have memories to view." he turned to Ginny and asked, "Do you want to come love?"

She looked at her family than turned to Harry. "I'd loved to."

Remus, Tonks, Ginny and Harry left the Hospital Wing. Harry stuck his wand into his pocket and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter contains abuse and murder.

Memories will be in italic

* * *

Harry stood in front of the sliver cabinet doors and pulled them opened revealing Dumbledore's penseive. He grabbed the vial that was full of a liquid blue substance pulled out the cork and slowly poured it into the round basin. He sat the vial down on a nearby shelf.

Harry turned to the trio and said, "I don't know what Snape wanted me to see but it must have something to do with his roll in the plot to kill Dumbledore. Are you ready?

Remus, Tonks and Ginny nodded. They entered the penseive one by one into the memories of Severus Snape.

_The living room was dimly lit with candles and a crackling fire. A woman sat on the floor with a few bruises and cuts on her elegant fare face. She had long jet black hair, black eyes and thin womanly figure. It was Severus's mother, Eileen. A man with short black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and muscular framed stood angrily over his wife was Tobias, Severus's abusive father. _

_Tobias turned to his fifteen year old son. "You will join the Dark Lord." he hissed angrily. _

"_Tobias he's only a child." cried Eileen. _

_Tobias turned to his wife anger rising at her giving him orders on how to raise his son. He raised his right hand and struck his wife across the face. Eileen fell to the floor by the force of the hit. _

"_Don't you tell me how to raise my son, woman." he hissed angrily. _

_Severus quickly ran over to his mother and knelt down beside her. He brushed her hair from her face and saw a bruise forming on face. Severus looked up at his father anger flashed in his black eyes. _

"_Get up." snapped Tobias yanking Severus to his feet by the back of his shirt. "She needs to know her place." _

"_Hitting a woman is no way to treat a woman." hissed Severus. "They-" _

_Tobias angrily struck his son across the face. "You will do as you are told," and he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Eileen. "Or she'll get far worse than a strike." _

_Severus stepped in front of his father's wand with his pointed at Tobias's chest. "You will not." _

_Tobias narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Curico." _

_Severus sank down to his knees in pain his eyes never leaving his father's eyes. Tobias intensified the curse when he didn't receive a scream. Severus fell to the floor and screamed in pain. _

_Tobias smirked down at his son. "You are weak." he said lifting curse. "You will join the death eaters or," he pointed his wand at Eileen, "she dies and don't you temp me son. I will do it this time." _

_Severus got painful to his feet his legs shaking. "Fine. I'll join, but if you kill her. I will kill you." he said clinched teeth. _

"_Good," and Tobias left the room. _

_Severus quickly turned to his mother. He bent down and lifted her up off the floor. He carried her down the hall to his small room. He laid her down on the bed. Severus summoned at bowl of warm water and rag. (He removed the Ministry tracking charm.) _

"_It's going to be all right. I promise." said Severus careful cleaning the blood from his mother's face. "I'll protect you." _

"_That's my job son to protect you." whispered Eileen. _

_Severus ran his hands over her ribs and felt two broken. Eileen cried out in pain. He whispered a spell and healed her broken bones. He walked over to medium size cabinet that was full of potions. He grabbed three different vials and returned to his mother. _

"_Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself." he whispered and gave her a healing potion, pain reliever and sleeping draught. "I love you. Get some rest. I'll watch over you." Eileen nodded just before sleep consumed her. _

Tonks frowned. "I had no idea how bad his childhood was."

Remus shook his head and said, "I don't think anyone did. I don't think Dumbledore even knew. He kept to himself. He studied the dark arts."

"Well, you can see why." said Ginny as the scene changed.

_Severus stood among his soon to be fellow death eaters. Tobias stood behind his son with his wand pointed in Severus back. "If you defy me your mother dies. Do you understand me?" _

"_Yes." hissed Severus. _

"_Ah, Tobias I see your son has finally decided to join my ranks." said Voldemort. _

"_Yes my lord." said Tobias digging his wand into Severus's back. _

"_Good. Come forward Severus to be marked." said Voldemort. _

_Severus took a deep breath walked up to the dark wizard and held out his left arm. Voldemort placed his wand on Severus's left forearm and whispered incantation, and a black line slithered up his arm forming into the snake and skull. Severus bit the side of his jaw to stop from making any sound. _

_Voldemort lowered his wand and said, "Welcome Severus to my ranks." _

"_Thank you my lord. I won't fail you." said Severus with his head bowed. _

"_Good Severus. Your first task is to prove yourself." said Voldemort. He looked at Tobias, who smirked at his master. "Is to kill Eileen Snape." _

_Severus concealed his emotion and cleared his mind grateful he was a natural in Occuemency and Legemency. He was able to block his mind away from Voldemort from entering his mind. _

_He bowed, "As you wish my lord. It will be done and I will not fail you." said Severus. _

"_You are dismissed," said Voldemort and turned to Tobias. "You will see he does the deed. You are dismissed." The death eaters bowed and left their master's side. _

"That bastard." hissed Harry.

"Which one?" asked Remus, Tonks and Ginny at once.

"Both." said Harry as the scene changed.

_Severus stood in front of his mother with his wand raised. Tobias stood in the kitchen doorway with an evil gleam in his eyes. Eileen looked at her son with nothing but love and understanding. _

"_I don't blame you." said Eileen. "This is not your doing." whispered Eileen. Severus wand shook slightly. "Don't turn cold hearted son." she turned to her husband. "My blood is on your hands Tobias Snape! Not Severus!" she turned back to her son. "Find love and never let it go. I love you." _

"_I love you." whispered Severus. He closed his eyes and whispered, " Avada Kedvera," and in a jet of green light ended Eillen's life. Severus turned from her. "I promise," and he walked away without looking back. _

Ginny turned and buried her face into Harry's chest and the tears fell. Harry gently stroked her red hair. He whispered comforting words in her ear. He turned and looked at Remus and saw Tonks just as up as Ginny.

_The years pasted Severus being an active death eater doing as his master told him and much more. He blamed himself for his mother's death. He had killed his father on the fourth year of his mother's death. _

_Severus shut himself off from people the fear of having to kill them. He pushed away his only true friends he had Lily Evans and Remus Lupin in the fear of having to kill them. He couldn't stand to kill another one he loved. _

_Severus stood on his knees begging Dumbledore to give him a chance to change sides. "Please I'll do I all can to help Lily's son. I know the Dark Lord will return. I want him gone for good. I'll protect Harry. I'll give you a vow." _

_Albus looked down at the young man his blue eyes held coldness and no compassion towards Severus. "How do I know if you won't slither back to your "master" once he returns. You're words are empty Severus." _

"_I'll do anything to get rid of the Dark Lord." begged Severus. _

"Dumbledore isn't making it easy for Snape is he?" said Ginny and the others shook their heads.

"_Than you shall make an Unbreakable Vow to me Severus." said Albus. "You will do as I say and if I ask you to kill me than you will do so." _

_Severus closed his eyes and opened them. "I'll do as you ask." _

_Albus pulled out his wand. "Than I will keep you out of Azkaban," and they preformed the Unbreakable Vow. _

Remus and Harry turned and looked at each other than returned to the memories.

_The years pasted Severus keeping his word in protecting Harry throughout his years at Hogwarts. _

"I really didn't make it easy on him." said Harry with a slight laugh. The others chuckled at the statement.

_Severus stood on his knees begging Voldemort to return to his ranks as a spy. He was beaten and tortured in front and by his fellow death eaters. _

"He went through this for years. Just so we could win the war." said Ginny brushing away a fallen tear. "He truly is a brave man."

_Albus and Severus stood on the Astronomy Tower. Albus and Harry had just returned from the cave. The headmaster was weak and shaky and in pain. _

"_You gave me your vow. Please Severus. End my pain." whispered Albus. _

_Severus raised his wand with a slightly shaky hand and a jet of green shot from his wand and hit the headmaster in the chest. He turned and left Hogwarts with his fellow death eaters. _

Harry, Remus, Tonks and Ginny left the pensive and back into the headmaster's office. They all quietly stood starring at the in awe.

"I never realized how much he did. He helped me destroy the horcuxes and much more. I'll do all I can to keep Snape out of Azkaban." said Harry.

Meanwhile the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked down and smiled. "You did well Harry." said the painting. The group looked up and found Albus's portrait awake.

"Snape's going to Azkaban for your murder if the aurors find him." said Tonks.

"That is very true." said Albus.

"But he can't! Hermione's pregnant." said Harry. "She needs him!"

"Oh how wonderful. What is she having?" asked the painting.

"A boy." said Harry. "Hey don't change the subject."

"I have memories in my top right draw of my desk." said Albus. "It will help in Severus's trial. I fear he will most likely have to spend time in Azkaban."

Remus grabbed the vial of memories from the draw and showed them to Harry. He nodded and took them from his friend. He placed them inside his pocket.

"I see my wand did come in handy." said Albus. "You are free to keep it because it is now after all your wand. I know it will be in good hands."

Harry pulled out the Elders Wand and looked at it carefully. He didn't know if he wanted to keep a wand that was crafted by Death. "I truly don't know sir. My wand has severed me well. I don't think I like the idea of having Death's Wand."

Albus chuckled and said, "That's a good reason."

Harry looked back at the wand. "If I loose a duel the wand will be in hands of some other mad wizard. I'll return it to you sir. If I shall die the wand will no longer be a burden." Albus only nodded. "I have destroyed the stone. The pieces lay in the Black Lake." Albus nodded again.

"I wish you luck Harry." said the painting of Dumbledore.

Tonks removed Severus's memories from the basin and replace them back into the vial and handed them to Harry. They bid the late headmaster farewell and left the office.

* * *

Hermione had barely left her husband's side while he was bedridden from his injuries from the war. She feared to leave him. Minerva had secretly moved him to his bedchambers and check on him between repairing the wards of the castle.

Hermione laid in the bed next to her husband. She brushed a strain of hair from his face. She looked at the scar on his neck. It was large with fang marks. It was still red and fresh looking. The scar would be bad, but that would never make her less attracted to her husband.

Severus slowly opened his eyes when he felt his wife's hand gently stroke his left cheek. He smiled slightly and slowly rubbed his son that was tucked safely inside his wife's womb.

"I feared I would never see you again." whispered Severus, because it was still painful to speak.

"We're safe." said Hermione and kissed him gently on the lips. "I told you I'd wait for you to return."

Severus placed hot butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Hermione moaned at the loving attention. He slowly unbuttoned her gown. He still had problems moving his right side but he was able to move enough to make love to his wife. She pull off the gown the dropped it to the floor. She removed his boxers.

Severus rolled over onto his back on the mattress. Hermione smiled and straddled him. She slowly lowered herself onto her husband. She moaned at the feel of fulfillment. Severus loving rubbed his wife's belly. She moved slow and long strokes moaning at each thrust. He soon began to meet her thrust. The moans of love could be heard around the chamber.

* * *

Minerva stood in front of the portrait of Albus with worry. She gently ran her fingers over a wedding band and diamond ring that rested on her left hand.

"What is wrong my dear?" Albus asked his now widowed wife of 53 years.

"The aurors are in search for Severus. I'm worried dear. Hermione's just truly now being able to be with her husband. She's seven months pregnant."

"We both know that Severus will have to go to Azkaban." said Albus. "We can not stop that from happening. You're aiding a convict."

Minerva snorted at her late husband's painting. "You did the same with Sirius Black." She sank down into the chair behind her and buried her face in her hands. "I miss you Albus."

"Everything we'll be just fine, Tabby." said Albus. "It's just another test for the couple."

Minerva looked up and narrowed her eyes. "A test." she said with a catlike hiss. "What about Prince Manor? Can't he hide there?"

"Oh dearest, it's time to call the aurors. But first it's best to make a plan with Severus. The longer he's at large the worse his trial will be."

Minerva only nodded her head and left her office. She slowly walked the corridors in thought. She hated for what she had to do, but she knew Albus was correct.

* * *

Hermione slowly got up from the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and stood face to face with the headmistress. Hermione sighed heavily and rested her hands behind her supporting her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor, please come in." said Hermione stepping aside and Minerva walked over to the threshold. "Please have a seat." she motioned to an armchair in front of the roaring fire.

"Thank you Mrs. Snape." said Minerva and sat down in a nearby armchair.

Hermione sat down on the couch and rested her hands on her stomach. Minerva smiled at the young woman. She had always wanted a child, but her and Albus weren't able to have any. So their students were their children.

"Severus is asleep." said Hermione. "He's doing better."

"Hermione I'm not here to check up on Severus." said Minerva. Hermione's brow frowned. "The aurors are in search for your husband."

Severus slowly walked into sitting room and sat down next to Hermione. "It's time for them to catch me." he whispered. He turned to his wife. "The longer I'm on the run the more evidence and reason they have to keep me in Azkaban."

Hermione shook her head and the tears rolled down her face. "You're still healing. I won't let-"

"Love, I'm fine and I must serve for my crime of murdering Albus." whispered Severus brushing away her tears. "Azkaban is no longer guarded by dementors." he turned to the headmistress. "I want Tonks to "catch me," I trust her. Tell her she can find me hiding in a rundown inn on the Westside London. I'll leave in one hour."

"Alright dear. I'll give you time to say your goodbyes." said Minerva and she left the chambers the way she entered.

Hermione threw her arms around Severus's neck and cried. She had just gotten her husband back after months of being apart. He wrapped his left arm around his wife's waist.

"Everything will be all right. I won't be there long." he whispered. _'I hope I won't be there long.' _he thought. "I love you," and he kissed her passionately.

Hermione nodded her head. "I love you too. I'll stay with Jamie. She's been at Prince Manor alone for too long. She's most likely going stir crazy. She's a midwife so is Ellen Lupin."

Severus kissed her on the nose and held her close. He didn't want to leave her again, but he must face his actions. He knew it would come.

"At lest I got to see you for a little while. It's better than not seeing you at all." whispered Severus. "I must go my love."

Hermione took several deep breaths to stop herself from breaking down into violent sobs. "I love you and I'll wait for you. So will Damon." said Hermione resting her hands on the stomach.

Severus lifted Hermione's shirt and kissed his son. "You watch over Mommy." he felt his son kick and Hermione gasp at the force of the kick. "I love you." Severus kissed her one last time that was full of promise and passion. He walked out the room without looking back.

Hermione went into the bedroom and cried into Severus's pillow. She had just gotten her husband back and was ripped away from her again. She felt the bed shift and she looked up. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms. Remus soon entered the room and pulled Hermione his arms.

"Minerva flooed for us right when she entered her office." whispered Harry. "We won't leave you. I have memories that well help him." Hermione cried harder than she had in months.

* * *

Tonks walked into Azkaban with Severus in towed. He had been where Minerva had "seen" him. She put him into a cell and closed the door. She sighed heavily. She didn't want to see the brave man behind bars. Tonks walked away from cell.

Severus sat down on an old moth eaten bed. He looked down at his wedding band and ran his fingers over the cold gold surface. He closed his eyes and images of his wife making love to him only a few short hours ago flashed before his eyes. He at lest had that memory to last him. He could still smell her on him and feel of her on his body.

"So, we've finally got you traitor." growled Moody.

Severus got up and grabbed the cell door bars. He narrowed his black eyes. "You are a worthless bastard. Turning my wife into a traitor." he hissed at the ex-auror. Moody growled and walked away from Severus jail cell.

* * *

Hermione walked into Prince Manor with Harry and Ginny. Jamie ran into the room and saw her sister. She quickly pulled Hermione into her arms. Hermione threw her arms around her big sister and cried into her shoulder. Jamie gently stroked her hair.

"They took Severus. The aurors took him to Azkaban." she sobbed.

Jamie gently lead Hermione into the pallor and eased her down onto the couch. She ran to kitchen and fixed a pot of tea. She returned and sat down next to her baby sister. Jamie poured her a cup of tea. Hermione took the cup with shaky hands.

"It's all right sweetheart." said Jamie pushing Hermione's hair from her face. "Just remain strong." Hermione nodded and took a sip of her tea.

Hermione quietly drank her tea and quietly went to her and husband's room. She needed to be alone. Jamie, Harry and Ginny watched her leave the room with worry.

"I'm worried Harry." whispered Ginny. "Snape was just ripped away from her again."

Harry pulled Ginny to his side. He sighed heavily. He prayed that Kingsley Shaklebolt, who was appointed temporary Minister of Magic would hear and see the memories of Snape and Dumbledore.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Jamie.

"I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter. I've been friend of Hermione's for nearly seven. This is my girlfriend Ginny also a friend of your sister. You must be Jamie." Jamie nodded her head. "I wish we could met under different circumstances."

"Yes so do I." said Jamie with a weak smile. She poured Harry and Ginny a cup of tea. "When's Professor Snape's trial?"

Harry took his tea and said, "I have no idea. I just hope his out of Azkaban soon."

Ginny got up from the couch and looked at the wedding pictures. "Wow. Mione looks beautiful." she said.

Hermione was dressed in a white flowing gown with long belled out sleeves with white diamonds around the hem. She had a crown of daisies around her head. Her hair in slick curls that stopped at her shoulders. She wore light makeup with a pair of diamond earring and a star pendant made of small diamonds. Hermione stood in the Hogwarts garden in front of a water fountain.

The picture next to it was of Severus and Hermione while they exchanged wedding vows and exchanging rings. The next one was of them sitting on the edge of fountain.

Harry walked over to the fireplace and stood next Ginny and smiled. He could tell that it was a happy day for the couple.

"Professor Snape showed me the wedding cords. They're melted together." said Jamie.

Harry saw the wedding cords on the mantle in frame. "Wow they are melted together. Ginny told me that's extremely rare." Ginny nodded looking at the cords.

"That's amazing that they're bound even in death." whispered Ginny. "I hope were as happy as Mione and Professor Snape."

Harry turned from the cords and smiled. He mentally laughed and said, "Yea me too."

"I'll just go check on Hermione." said Jamie and left the living room.

Harry and Ginny soon followed Jamie up the stairs to explore the house. They kept in mind not to touch too many things they would think dangerous or too private. They knew that Snape wouldn't like the idea of them touching.

* * *

Jamie sat down the large king size bed next to Hermione. She quietly stroked Hermione's hair. Just as their mother had done when they were little. Hermione sniffed and turned onto her back and looked at her older sister with red and puffy eyes. She rested her hands on her belly.

"Professor Snape is a strong man." whispered Jamie.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Severus gave you the speech that you had to earn the right to call him Severus." Jamie laughed and nodded her head. "That's Severus for you."

"Are you ok?"

Hermione shook her head. "No just let me cry and punch my pillow for a few days. Than I'll snap out of it." she said. "I hope." she whispered.

"Ok sweetie. I'll be in the library." said Jamie kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the room.

Hermione grabbed her husband's pillow and rolled over onto her side and slowly fell into a emotional sleep.

* * *

Severus laid down on the hard bed and listening to the waves of the ocean crash against the large prison. He touched his neck with his left hand and hissed slightly at the pain. It was still fresh. It had healed well as he hoped but the tenderness would last for a good while. He moved his left hand under his head to use as a pillow. He watched the guards walk up and down the corridors.

"Well, well it's the man that murdered Albus Dumbledore." said a young auror. "Did it make you feel powerful, death eater?" Severus didn't move from his spot. "I asked you question death eater."

"Weaver, we do not ask the prisoners questions." said Tonks, who had been named Head Auror by the Minister of Magic. "Return to your duties."

"Yes ma'am." said Weaver and returned to walk up and down the corridors once more.

'_I'm in hell.' _thought Severus. _'At lest Hermione's being looked after.' _

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you though about the new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus paced the floor of his cell. It had been two months since he had been in Azkaban. He was grateful he was able to get mail from Hermione, but he forbid her to come to the prison. He didn't want her around the death eaters not with her carrying Damon. Mad Eye Moody was frequent "visitor," to his cell. Even with Head Auror telling him not to but the ex-auror did it anyway.

Tonks walked up to Severus's cell and he stepped back and Tonks walked into the cell. He turned around and the auror cuffed his hands with magical cuffs. She led me from his cell.

"It's time for your trial Severus." whispered Tonks. "Hermione's going to be there."

"I don't want her traveling." whispered Severus. "Hermione's too far along."

Tonks and a group of aurors left Azkaban with Severus.

* * *

The Wizengoment sat around the courtroom. Hermione, Jamie, Remus Ginny and Harry sat down in front row with John and Ellen sat behind them. It had been two months since she had seen her husband. Minerva quietly sat down on the left side of Hermione and gently patted her hand.

The visitors and members of the Wizengoment began to whisper when the aurors entered with Severus. They placed him into a chair in front of the witches and wizards and chained him so couldn't move.

Severus turned and saw Hermione in front row and his black eyes softened at the sight of his wife. He could tell she was holding back her tears. She had masked her emotions, but he could read her like an opened book.

"Severus Snape," said the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "you are to stand trial for the murder of Albus Dumbledore and active death eater." Severus looked at the Minister when had heard his name. "Do you have anyone to speak in your defense?"

Harry rose from the bench and walked onto the floor his black robes blowing behind him. "Harry James Potter here to speak on the behalf of Severus Tobias Snape." he said his voice rang throughout the room.

The courtroom broke out into whispers of shock. They couldn't believe someone was going to help the murder and death eater. Kingsley himself was stunned beyond words.

"Very well Mr. Potter you may continue." said the Minister once his shock had worn off.

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengoment, we can't deny that Severus Snape was in fact an active death eater within his youth. But unto no ones knowledge that he was in fact under is father, Tobias Snape's influence at the time. We all know at that time no one could defy their father. It was after all Wizarding Custom." Harry told them walking around the circler room.

"How did Harry learn all the formal customs?" whispered Hermione.

"He had lessons by Albus for the past two months. Harry has his father's talent at law." whispered Minerva. "James was a member of the Wizengoment." Hermione beamed at the headmistress.

"Is this true Severus Snape that you were forced by your father, Tobias Snape to join Voldemort?" asked Madame Bones.

"Yes. I was 15 at the time."

"Did Tobias Snape threaten anyone if you defied him?" she asked.

"Yes. My mother, Eileen."

Madame Bones brow frowned. She had been a friend of Eileen's during their Hogwarts years.

"Do you have any memories to share?" asked Kingsley.

Harry pulled out a vial that contained a slivery blue liquid that resided inside it. "The memories you've asked for Minister." said Harry walking up to him and Kingsley took them from the young man.

"Thank you."

"May I warn you that these memories contain abuse and well…murder." whispered Harry.

"Yes thank you for the warning." He told Harry and Kingsley walked down the steps and onto the floor. He pulled out his wand and made a large penseive for the Wizengoment to view at once. "Aurors remove the prisoner until we are through with these memories."

The aurors walked over to Severus removed him from the chair. He turned and looked at Hermione and mouthed, "I love you," just as the aurors removed him from the room.

The members of the Wizengoment followed the Minister of Magic into the large penseive. The room broke out into whispers wondering what the memories held. Harry sat back down on the bench next to Ginny.

Hermione played with her hands. She knew what the memories contained. Severus had showed them to her several years ago. He wanted her to know the full truth of how he became a death eater.

"Everything well be fine Hermione. You'll see." said Jamie reassuring her little sister. Hermione only nodded.

An hour later the Wizengoment and Minister returned to the courtroom. Kingsley told the aurors to bring Severus back into the room. They nodded, left the room and quickly returned with Severus in tow. They placed him back into the chair.

"The evidence of Severus Tobias Snape was indeed forced into taking the dark mark and becoming a death eater. The death of Eileen Snape shall be placed on the record of Tobias Snape." said the Minister.

Severus closed his eyes with a small smile. He could finally let his mother rest in peace. He opened his eyes when he heard his name being mentioned once again.

"The murder of Tobias Snape shall be filed under Severus Snape in the second degree." Kingsley informed the crowd.

Hermione slowly covered her mouth in shock. Her husband wasn't just going be charge with the murder of Dumbledore but also of his father. Severus turned his head and saw his wife in tears. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. He wasn't truly surprised he was going to be charged with his father's murder.

"The evidenced of the accused changing side with the statement of an Unbreakable Vow will be taken into a count, but without any further of evidence Severus Snape shall returned to Azkaban for the maximum of 40 years."

Harry rose to his feet. "Minister permission to speak upon Mr. Snape defense."

"Permission granted Mr. Potter." said Kingsley.

Harry walked out onto the floor just as he heard Hermione sigh in relief. "So it be that we do have more evidence to be shown. The memories of Albus Dumbledore."

The room busted out into conversation. Kingsley called order for Harry to continue.

"The late Headmaster wanted them viewed."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. This court will reconvene tomorrow morning at nine a.m." said the Minister. "Severus Snape will be taken back to Azkaban." He motioned the for aurors to take the Potions Master from the room.

Hermione stood up from the bench just as they released her husband from the chair. The aurors put the magical handcuffs on his wrists.

"Remus protect her." said Severus. Remus nodded. He turned to his wife. "I love you."

Hermione let the tears finally fall. "I love you too. I'll wait for you. So will Damon." Severus smiled and let the aurors take him away from courtroom.

Hermione turned to Jamie and she buried her face into her big sister's shoulder. She rubbed her back and told Remus that they needed to get her back to Prince Manor. They nodded and the "family," left the courtroom and Minerva returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione quietly walked along the beach like she and Severus had done so many times over the years. She needed to be alone. Her husband had been returned to Azkaban. Harry stood on the patio watching Hermione walk down the beach. He was worried for his "sister," because she was nine months pregnant and he feared Severus wouldn't be there for the birth of Damon.

"I'm so worried Professor McGonagall." said Harry turning his head to face Minvera.

She patted Harry on the back. "You did well. Your father would be very proud of you. I think it would wise for you to show your own memories to the Wizengoment."

Harry looked at the waves breaking at the shore line in thought. "I believe that is a wonderful idea. Thank you so much."

Jamie stuck her head outside and told Harry supper was ready. He nodded and asked Professor McGonagall if she'd like to join them, but she declined but offered to go get Hermione. They thanked her and watched the witch walk down the beach.

Minerva walked up to Hermione and stood on the shoreline letting the waves break around her ankles. "Things will be just fine Hermione."

"I don't know anymore." whispered Hermione. "They have too much evidence against Severus. You heard Kingsley. Severus was charged with Tobias Snape's murder."

"Oh dear girl. Severus had a feeling that would happen." whispered Minerva. "Now come along Jamie has supper ready." She only nodded and the women walked back to the manor.

Minerva left the manor soon as she helped Hermione into the house and told her that she'd see them tomorrow. Hermione nodded and went into the dinning room. She joined Jamie, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Ginny. They ate in silence all wrapped up in their own thoughts.

* * *

The courtroom was once again full with guest and the Wizengoment. Severus sat chained again to the chair. Harry stood next to Severus. He had to admit that the young man was doing a wonderful job.

"Albus Dumbledore wanted his memories of the events to be shown." said Harry, pulled out a vial of memories from his robes pocket. "I present to you the memories of Albus Dumbledore," and handed them to the Minister of Magic.

Harry took a seat next to Severus, that had been placed by one of the aurors. Kingsley waved his wand and made a penseive appear big enough for the Wizengoment to enter. The Minister poured the memories slowly into the basin.

Kingsley turned and said to aurors, "Please escort the prisoner from room."

They nodded released Severus from the chair and left the room. Hermione watched the group vanish into the basin. She wonder what memories held.

The Wizengoment and Minister Shacklebolt stood in the Headmaster's Office.

_Albus stood over Severus with cold blue eyes listening to him begging to change sides of the war. He made Severus take an Unbreakable Vow to work and spy for him and to do as he said. _

"We saw this yesterday." said an elderly man, who stood near the Minister of Magic.

The image changed and they all stood in the headmaster's office several years had pasted.

_Albus sat behind his desk. Minerva sat near him. Albus sadly shook his head. Severus paced the floor in front of the fireplace. Minerva had her hand over her mouth at the news that Who-Know-Who was back. _

"_Severus are absolutely positive?" asked Albus. _

_Severus stopped and walked up to the headmaster's desk and lifted his left sleeve. "It's true."_

"_Than my boy you're spying will begin. I remind you of your vow to me Severus." said Albus and Severus nodded. "You must get back into Voldemort's good graces. Do anything must, but you must get close to him. Get into his inner circle." _

_Severus only nodded and swept from the room slamming the door behind him. Minerva looked over at Albus. He kissed on the forehead and reassured her that Severus could be trusted. She only nodded and left the office. _

_The imaged changed Albus and Severus stood in the potions classroom. Hermione stood on the far end of the room working on a potion. _

"_Voldemort has made many horcuxes. It's dark magic Headmaster. The Dark Lord made them so if his body dies his sprit lives on." whispered Severus. "And the only way to destroy the Dark Lord is to get rid of the horcuxes." explained Severus. _

_Albus stood in thought and looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Miss Granger shall help you develop a potion to get rid of these horcuxes." Severus sneered at the headmaster. "Your vow Severus keep that in mind while you work." _

"_Yes Headmaster." growled Severus. _

_The image changed Severus stood next to Albus on the Astronomy Tower. The elderly man looked out at the setting sun and sighed. _

"_Why must you had placed that damn horcux on. It's slowly poisoning you." hissed Severus. _

"_It needed a sacrifice. I've been showing Harry memories of Tom Riddle. It's the only insight I have of letting Harry know what kind of man he was." said Albus. _

"_You and your damn noble actions." hissed Severus. _

"_I've found another horcux. I don't know what it will pertain to Severus. But I hold you to your vow. If I tell you to kill me you shall do so." _

"_No I can't. I won't do it." said Severus, his wedding shined in the sun. "I have Hermione to care for." _

"_You gave me your Unbreakable Vow. Harry must do this without me. I trust you to help Harry the best as you can. Just don't blow your cover Severus. Remember the murder must look believable. Do not hastate. It will seem like you have second thoughts." _

_Severus rubbed his left forearm where the dark mark laid. "Very well." _

The members of Wizengoment and Minister of Magic returned to the courtroom; which was filled with different conversation. They didn't interrupt the guest because they were discussing the memories.

The Minister nodded and they all returned to their seats. The room got quiet and the aurors brought Severus back into the room. They placed him back into the chair.

"Anymore statements before sentence is carried out?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes Minister." said Harry standing up from his seat beside Severus. "If it pleased the court I'll be happy to present my own memories of the account."

"That will not be needed. We believe we have enough evidence. Thank you Mr. Potter." said Minster Shacklebolt.

Harry only nodded and returned to his seat. The entire room sat in silence. Hermione prayed her husband wouldn't retrun to Azkaban.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are accused of the murder of Albus Dumbledore in the first degree." said Kingsley and heard a sob leave the crowd. He knew it had been Hermione. "But we have decided through the evidence that it was a planned out murder. We, the Wizengoment give the sentence as time severed. Severus Snape you are free to go. Court is adjoined," and chains clicked from Severus's wrist and he rose from his seat.

Severus walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried. He would be there for the birth of Damon. He pulled back and kissed Hermione gently and passionately on the lips.

"I'll get be with you when Damon's born." whispered Severus and "family," smiled grateful that Severus was out of Azkaban.

"Which is now." said Hermione just as her water broke.

"Then we need to get you to Prince Manor." said Ellen calmly.

Severus wrapped his around Hermione's waist and helped out of the courtroom followed by the family.

* * *

Hermione laid on the large king size bed. Severus leaned back against the headboard to support her back. He rested both of his hands on her stomach feeling Damon move inside her womb. He watched Jamie, Ellen and Minerva get things ready, while he kept Hermione's breathing in line.

"I'm glad you're home." said Hermione between breaths. She grabbed Severus and breathed through the contraction.

"Me too love." he whispered soothingly in her ear. "Breath in and out." He gently ran his hands along her shoulders, hands and along her back. "Just let the pain leave your body." Hermione sighed and sank into his strong arms. "Just let it go."

Ellen smiled when she saw Hermione relax completely. She checked on Hermione's progression. "She's doing fine. Just keep her relaxed and Damon will be here soon."

Severus nodded and kept whispering soothing words.

* * *

Harry paced the living room floor. He had never been so nervous. Nothing compared to it. Not quidditch, appearing in front of the court. It was the idea of his best friend bringing a life into the world.

"She's not screaming her head off." said Remus with a smirk. "I remember Lily screaming like mad to get you out of her."

Harry stopped pacing and looked at his friend and chuckled. He winked at Ginny but continued to pace.

"Harry you might want to sit down. The first time labors can last several hours." said John. "Ellen was in labor with Remus for 12 hours. She wanted a natural birth."

Ginny patted the cushion next to her and Harry sat down and she took his hand in her own. Remus kissed Tonks on the forehead.

* * *

Severus looked at the clock near the bed. Hermione had been in labor for five hours. She grabbed her husband when extremely sharp contraction hit.

Minerva smiled. "Alright Hermione push."

Jamie grabbed Hermione's left hand and smiled. She was going to be aunt. Hermione leaned forward and pushed. Minerva counted to ten and told Hermione to relax.

Severus moved a wet curl from Hermione's cheek and soothing rubbed her head. She leaned back breathing heavily. She turned her head side to side in pain.

"Hermione push." instructed Minerva and Hermione took a deep breath and pushed. She counted to twenty. "Good. The shoulders are out. Relax and breath."

"I can't I need him of me now!" screamed Hermione.

"Than push Mrs. Snape." said Minerva while Ellen held a blanket ready for the new born.

* * *

"You're dead Severus!" Tonks, Ginny, Harry, John and Remus heard Hermione yell.

John chuckled at the groups facial expressions. "Oh memories. They're worth the swearing and being yelled at. Trust me."

The men looked at John like he had two heads. Tonks and Ginny laughed hoping they'd be screaming off their heads at their hope to be husbands.

* * *

Hermione sank down into Severus's arms when she heard a loud cry that only belonged to their son, Damon Severus Snape. Ellen took the baby from Minerva and carefully cleaned him off.

"Say hello to Mommy and Daddy, Damon." said Ellen as she handed Hermione her son.

Hermione tearfully took her son into her arms. Damon had a head full of black hair, fare skin, black eyes with a few freckles on his button nose.

"He's beautiful love. Beautiful." whispered Severus gently rubbing his thumb over his son's hand.

"I'll tell the others." said Ellen and she left the room.

* * *

"We have a healthy baby boy. He weighs 6 pounds and 8 ounces and 18 inches long. Damon was born on June 30th at 8:15 p.m." said Ellen. The family smiled. "Come on but you can't sat long. Hermione's needs to rest."

Harry and Remus were the first one's to their feet and they all followed Ellen to the last door on the right. They stepped over the threshold.

"Everyone say hello to Damon." said Hermione with a tired but happy smile. Ginny, Tonks will be Damon's godmothers?"

"Yes." they said at once and they each took turns holding their godson.

"Harry, Remus will you be Damon's godfathers?" asked Severus.

The men looked at Severus and nodded dumbly. Severus couldn't help but laugh and handed Damon to Harry. Harry handed him to Remus. Hermione and Severus's life couldn't have gotten any happier than at that very moment. Every person they cared about most in the world was in that one room.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!

AN: I fear the next chapter will be our last in the this story!


	8. Chapter 8

"Kids cake!" called Hermione out across the beach from the patio.

She placed twelve candles and one to grow onto Damon's birthday cake. Tonks Lupin quickly stepped aside when five kids ran into the patio and at the table. Harry, Ginny, John and Ellen moved to let the kids sit at the table.

"Well, that brought them in from the beach." said Severus smiling at Damon.

Damon had short black curly hair, sun kissed tan, black eyes, tall and thin. His little sister Selena had slick straight, brown hair, black eyes and had thin frame. (Selena was 7)

Tonks and Remus's son Teddy quickly sat down next Damon. Teddy had shaggy blonde hair, fare skin, amber eyes and thin frame. (Teddy 11) Ginny and Harry's twin children James and Lily sat next to Selena. James had messy red hair, freckles and green eyes. Lily had long black hair, fare skin, green eyes and thin frame. (James and Lily 5)

"Is everyone here?" asked Jamie walking into the room.

"Granny!" all the kids yelled when Minerva walked into the room with several gifts in her arms.

She laughed at the kids. "Hi kids. There's my birthday boy." said Minerva and kissed Damon on the top of his head.

Hermione smiled and leaned against Severus's shoulder. He smiled and rested his hand on his wife swollen three month belly. Damon smiled at his parents. They all sang happy birthday to Damon.

"Make a wish son." said Severus.

Damon closed his eyes. _'I want a baby brother.' _and blew out his candles.

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I had fun writing it.

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
